Total Drama Bros
by PizzaTheBomb
Summary: What would happen if total drama took place in the mario world. Join 27(kinda 24) mario characters on a brand new island, hosted by Latiku. There will be Laughs, Cries, Romance, and some will even go insane! Only one will win the million dollars, the question is, who?( May be over dramatic) Rated K
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to a new season of Total Drama! Set in a video game called "Mario" yay! **

**Some things to clear up first:**

**1.) If you don't know any of these characters images search it on google images. AFTER THE NAME PUT (MARIO) OR THE SEARCH MAY NOT COME UP RIGHT! I cannot stress that enough.**

**2.) Im a new writer and some tips on better writing would be very much appreciated.**

**3.) Kindness and support fuels me, and gives me a warm fuzzy inside! :D**

**Anyways now that the boring rules are out the way...Let's get on with the story!**

* * *

The camera opens to an island. One side looked like Wawanaka, but the other side had rocky terrain and a volcano in the corner. There was also a peninsula which had snowy mountains and a frozen over pond in the middle. Each terrain had two cabins and a elimination circle with a fire pit in the middle. On the normal side had a big mess hall and a dock.

"Welcome to Total Drama Bros! I'm your new host, Latiku. This season 27 mario characters will join us in a brawl for 1...million...dollars! Oh, there they come now!" Latiku said. A large cruise ship pulled up.

"Please welcome Mario and Luigi!" The two plumbers jumped out.

"Hi, Latiku!" Mario said as he stood by the edge of the dock. Luigi followed slowly, but glared at the island nervously.

"Come on Luigi, this isn't scary compared to ghosts!" Mario said as Lugi seemed more comfortable and walked next to him.

"Not even a hi, wow! Anyways, here's Peach!"

Peach stepped off the boat and waved. Lugi nudged Mario as he swatted his elbow away.

"Hi Mario, Luigi, and Latiku!" She said softly.

"Um..H-hi Peach?" Mario said akwardly. Peach giggled and waved.

"Daisy!"

"UGH! Something stin- I mean hi everyone!" Daisy said as she fell on the dock.

"Daisy! Let me help you!" Luigi extended a hand. Daisy grabbed it and he hoisted her up.

"Why thank you, Hero!" Daisy said staring into Luigi's eyes.

"Umm, your welcome?" Luigi said obviously confused.

"If you wanted to know, confessionals are in the outhouse yada yada yada, Rosilina!"

*Confessional-Daisy-Such a catch!*

"Did I mention Luigi's a dreamy, handsome, manly man! He's adorable. He will be mine, I mean Mario has Peach, so shouldn't I have him?"

~End~

After a few minutes of waiting, no one stepped off the boat.

"Where is Rosilina?" Latiku complained. Just then a beam shot from the sky and Rosilina floated a few inches above the dock. Then she landed.

"Hello Latiku and fellow contestants." Rosilina said calmly.

"Your stunning!" Luigi exclaimed. Daisy scowled and jumped in front of her.

"Well I'm stunningerrrrr!"

"Yes, your outer beauty shines, but I'm sensing your inner beauty is kinda negative."

"Well, I'm cooler than you!" She shouted.

"Well at least are relationship is solid!" Mario said.

"Mario don't insult Daisy, she's a hopeless romantic!" Peach replied.

"Im just saying we're the best couple here!" He said.

"Grrr!"

"Okay, welcome Bowser!"

"Noooooo!" Mario dropped to his knees.

"Oh, yeah!" Bowser said giving Mario a nugie.

"And you, peewee!" He said doing the same thing to Luigi. Peach kept her distance.

"Hey, keep your distance from my man you turtle freak!" Daisy screamed.

"Why don't you back off, butt hair!" Bowser said.

"Don't insult the froof!" She said. Everyone looked confused.

"Froof is the name of my hair!" She said.

"Bowser, you have almost destroyed my galaxy! How are you allowed on this show?"

"I can answer that!" Latiku said."The koopalings are my interns, so they forced me to let him on the show."

"I might as well have fun while Im here!" Bowser said while flirting with Peach.

"As if!" Peach said while shunning him.

"Bowser Jr.!"

"Haha! I'm ready to win!" Bowser J. said while swinging his paintbrush around.

"Dry bones!"

"Sup!"

"Wow these people don't have much to say anymore, oh well! Boo!"

There was silence, then...

"Wrraaaarrrrr!" Boo screamed making Peach fall in the water.

"Hey, mister, lay off my girl!" Mario screamed attempting to slap him, but his hand went right through him.

"Egads!" Mario screamed as Boo laughed histarically.

"Toad and Toadette!"

"Hi ever-" Toad was cut off by Bowser."Haha, your voice is so annoying!"

"Hey, leave him alone!" Toadette threatened.

"Sheesh!" Bowser said.

"Babies! Welcome baby Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy!"

"Hi!" The babies said in unison.

"The babies are special, if one is eliminated, they all go. Also they will sing pitchy tunes during challenges!" Latiku said as the babies walked be side each other.

"Woah, it's like a mini me!" Peach said.

"Yes, she is!" The babies said.

"Creepy..." Luigi said.

"Only if you think it is!" They said.

"Donkey Kong!"

"I prefer DK!" He said in a low voice.

"Well then, Diddy Kong!"

"This is so cool!" He said standing on DK's back to get a full view. His eyes widened as he sat there in awe.

"Dixie Kong!"

"Hi, everyone, Diddy Kong!" She said as Diddy Kong blushed.

"Tiny Kong(the older one)!"

"Hi!" She said. Diddy started drooling. Dixie growled.

"Hello, sister!" Dixie said fakely.

"Koopa!"

"Well hello!"

"Yoshi!"

"Hooray, YYOOOOSSSSSHHHHIIIII!" He screamed as he did an egg roll towards the other contestants.

"Birdo!"

"Hi, y'all I'm ready to win this stupid game!" She said.

"So are you Yoshi's girlfriend?" Dry Bones asked.

"Shut up, no!" Birdo replied.

"Well then, Wario!"

"Sup, everyone!" Wario shouted."PHFOOSSHH! Oops, I fart when I get excited."

"That's just nasty!" Bowser J said while covering his nose.

"Bff, Bff, Bff!" Wario kept on farting.

"You dont fart just when your excited, you fart all the time!" Daisy exclaimed while plugging her nose.

"Whatever!" Wario said as everyone walked away from him.

"Waluigi!"

"What, no!" Luigi screamed.

"Hahaha! I can't wait to win this thing!" Waluigi said as he ran over to Luigi.

"So little bro. are you ready to be crushed by me?" He said punching Luigi in the shoulder.

"Grrr! Don't you dare punch my man again!" Daisy screamed.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Waluigi said.

"This!" Daisy screamed as she kicked him in the groin.

"Momma!" He said falling to the floor.

"Daisy?" Luigi said.

"What is it, sweetie?"

"I'm not your boyfriend."

"And I'm here to change that!" Daisy whispered to herself.

"Shy Guy!"

Shy Guy stepped off the boat and scurried to the other contestants.

"Kamek!" Latiku said trying to pronounce it right. Kamek ran of the boat and into the crowd of contestants.

"Last but not Least, Wiggler!"

"Hi, everyone!" He said.

"Fatso!" Bowser remarked.

"I'm...not...FAT!" Wiggler screamed. He charged at Bowser, who sidestepped out of the way, causing Wiggler to fall into the water.

*Confessional-Wiggler-Not a fan*

Bowser is going down. Its not like I have an anger problem or anything, cause I don't! WHATEVER! Point is, Bowser needs to go!

~End~

"Ok Contestants, now that your all here we will discuss the ground roles, and who works here!" Latiku exclaimed as a few people groaned.

"Why, do we have to!?" Tiny Kong whined.

"If I don't, the producers will fire me, so shut UP!" He screamed as everyone stepped back.

"Yeah, Tiny, he's just doing his job!" Dixie Kong said annoyingly. Tiny Kong growled.

"Here are my interns, also Bowser's kids!" Latiku said as seven mini-bowsers came out.

"There's Ludwig and Lemmy, the Chefs!" They both waved and winked at Bowser.

"Next is Roy and Wendy, my personal assistants." Wendy groaned as Roy just didn't care.

"Then there's Iggy, the challenge tester." Iggy laughed psychoticly and fell on the floor. Everyone glared at him.

"Lastly there's Larry and Morton, the challenge helpers." Larry chuckled and Morton punched him to the ground.

"Okay, and those people are the reason Bowser's here." Latiku sighed.

"Next are the three diffrent terrains. Each team will claim one terrain each with two cabins, one for boys and one for girls. The mess hall is for everybody in the Wawnaka styled terrain. Got that!" Everyone nodded.

"Good in each terrain there is an elimination ceremony area. Set up like the one from the original Total Drama. There you will vote for somebody to go home on the...Punch Of Shame! A giant boxing glove will hit you and you will launch you to the old Playa De' Loser." Everyone exchanged nervous glances except Bowser and a few others.

"Okay, done with rules, time for some fun! It's challenge time!"

Everyone groaned except Daisy who was too busy with Luigi.

"I swear Luigi if you talk to Rosilina.." Daisy whispered watching Luigi.

"Oh, hey Rosilina, want to be friends?" Luigi asked. Daisy ran up and shoved her in the water.

"No, she doesn't but I'll be friends with you!" Diasy said, eyes like a maniac.

"Ummm...no thanks!" Luigi said scooting to Mario.

"So what's the stupid challenge?" Kamek asked.

"Well there is a platform above water that's 15 stories up. But the water below is infested by killer sharks, electric eels, and pirahnas. Shove everyone off the platform into the water below. The final three standing will get a reward."

"That's a little violent, don't you think?" Toadette asked.

"Ha! You haven't seen anything yet!" Latiku laughed as the contestants started climbing the structure to get on the platform.

"UGGG! So much WORK!" Birdo complained as Yoshi groaned and climbed.

*Confessional-Yoshi-I hate Birdo*

I know most people think Birdo and I are in love, but I despise her. She the laziest jerk I've ever seen. First chance I get she's gone.

~End~

Everyone was now on the platform and Latiku also made it.

"3…2…1…GO!"

Daisy growled and wrestled Rosilina at the edge of the platform. She was about to fall but Luigi swept Daisy off her feet and threw her towards Birdo.

"Move out of my way, fattie!" Birdo screamed.

"Oh, I'm the fat one?!" Daisy said. Birdo angrly grabbed Daisy and threw her towards Wiggler. She hit Wiggler causing him to fall into the waters below.

"YOU HAVE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" He screamed as a piranha bit his foot.

"I hate your guts!" Mario screamed to Bowser. Koopa sat on the edge of the platform as Diddy kong walked near him. They tried to ignore the loud commotion around them.

"Hey, you look lonely." He said as Koopa sighed.

"Im just really shy." He said meekly.

"Well, I'm gonna break you out of your shell!" He replied happily.

"Great!" Koopa said sarcastically.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" Diddy Kong cheered. Koopa sighed.

*Confessional-Diddy Kong-Hard*

This is going to be hard... I have to form an alliance with him.

~End~

Diddy Kong saw Dixie Kong throw Tiny Kong over the edge.

"Hey!" Diddy Kong said.

"Oh, hey Diddy!" Dixie Kong said while blushing intensly.

"That was not cool," Diddy said while throwing her into the water.

Meanwhile, Mario and Bowser were wrestling each other.

"Eat fish guts, Dragon breath!" Mario screamed.

"Lay off the pasta, tubby!" Bowser retaliated.

"Oh, I'm tubby, your the one who makes a huge splash In lava!" He screamed.

"Lame comeback dude." Bowser said as he chucked Mario into the waters below.

Dry Bones walked over to Koopa and shoved him off the edge with his foot. Diddy Kong the shoved him off.

"Don't mess with my friends!" He shouted.

DK punched Kamek and Shy Guy off with one fist, but not too long after, Waluigi pushed him off.

"Haha! I'm the best!" He said as Wario walked up to him.

"Actually, I'm the best!" Wario said as he shoved his butt in Waluigi's face.

"FFFOOOSSSSHHHHH!" He farted causing Waluigi to faint over the edge. Birdo slaps the fat-farter over the edge, but then Yoshi rams Birdo and she falls.

Boo was invisible and Bowser J. was chasing him. He swiped his paint brush around with orange paint on it. Finally he swiped him once reaveiling a floating an invisible orange streak. Then Bowser J. tackled him and threw him to the water. Bowser J. then shoved Peach into the water.

Daisy grabbed Rosilina and threw her in the water. Luigi shoved her in shortly after. Everyone was dropping like flies. The babies were protecting one another but Bowser kicked them all over the edge.

Bowser then threw DK off, but Diddy Kong, Toad, Toadette, and Luigi all shoved him off. Yoshi charged at Toadette and ramed her off the platform.

"Hey! Leave...My...Girlfriend...ALONEEEEE!" Toad screamed as he shoved Yoshi off. Daisy took the rebound and shoved Toad off.

"Okay for people left, who's going!" Bowser J. shouted. Everyone immediatly glared at Daisy.

"I am NOT going in that water!" Daisy shouted angrly. Luigi shoved her in the water quickly.

The three reamaning contestants cheered.

"Contgrats, you guys one the first challenge of the season, how do yo-" Latiku was cut off by Bowser J."When are we getting are rewards!"

Latiku groaned."I was saying, your reward Is being team Captins!"

"Ugg, that sucks!" Bowser J. exclaimed.

"Okay we'll go in order, first Diddy, second Baby Bowser, and lastly, Luigi!"

"I'm not a baby!" Bowser J. whined.

"I pick Tiny!" Diddy said as Dixie's mouth hung open.

"Bowser!"

"Mario!"

"The Babies!" Dixie's mouth hung open more.

"Dry Bones!"

"Rosilina!" Daisy frowned.

"Dixie!"

"Boo!"

"Yoshi!"

"Of course, Koopa!"

"Waluigi!"

"Peach!" Mario frowned.

"Wario."

"Toad!"

"Ummm," Diddy was thinking. "Sorry Diddy, but you can't choose anymore, the babies count as four people." Latiku said.

"Shy Guy!"

"Toadette!"

"Wiggler!"

"Birdo."

"Kamek!"

"DK!"

"Okay Baby Bowser, your done!"

"No! Uhhh, Daisy."

"Now that the teams are set, pick a terrain and a team name." Latiku said.

"My team shall be called Team Evil and we'll pick the rocky, firey terrain!" Bowser J. said.

"Team Baby! Are terrain will be the grassy, forest one!" Diddy said.

"Team Star! I guess the mountainy, snowy terrain is ours!" Luigi said.

"Okay everyone, that wraps up everything, so go to your cabins and hang out!" Latiku said.

Everyone went to there part of the island.

"Well, that wraps up the first episode of Total Drama Bros.! See you next time!"

* * *

**A/N: Well that was the first episode, Hopefully you found it interesting! Please R**&amp;**R and Have a good day, see you all later! :D (P.S. Hope you like the characters.)**


	2. Find The Powerup!

**Welcome to Chapter 2! Sit back, and enjoy the ride!**

**Also** **I ****would like to thank Guest! My first reviewer ever! Thank you so much! :D I hope you always love my writing!**

* * *

"Welcome back to Total Drama Bros. on Shifly island, apparently we didn't clarify that last episode. Anyways, last time we were introduced to a whole new cast with Mario peops. They had an ultimate brawl and gathered into teams. Find out what happens when these teams are forced to work together, right here on Total...Drama...Bros!"

Tell Mom and Dad im doin' fine!

(Latiku is shown holding a bunch of cameras as Bowser and Mario are nose and nose with each other).

You guys are on my mind!

(The Babies were all arguing with Peach as she threw one of their diapers into the woods).

You asked me what I wanted to be, an now I think the answer is plain to see!

(Rosilina was meditating on a stump in the forest as Luigi waved to her. Daisy then tackled Rosilina causing Dry Bones and Boo to cheer it on.)

I wanna be famous!

(Tiny and Dixie are fighting in a canoe, but they soon realize they're falling off a waterfall. They go in front of Bowser Jr. who is painting something.)

I wanna live close to the sun!

(Wiggler is charging at a running Shy Guy for some reason as Wario is making Waluigi faint with his farts.)

So pack your bags cause I've already won!

(Yoshi is rolling his eyes at Birdo talking away.)

Everything to Prove nothing's in my way, I'll get there one day!

(Diddy and Koopa are chatting with each other as a pine cone clonks Koopa in the head. He immediatly starts cowering in his shell.)

Cause I wanna be famous!

(Dk is repeatedly Kamek who is scowling fiercely and crossing her arms.)

nananannananananananana(I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous.)

(Everyone was perfectly Ready for a picture except Birdo and Daisy. Birdo was in a straight jacket. Daisy was Handcuffed to the dock pole. Her hair was messy, eyes furious.)

(Whistle)

(Toad and Toadette lean in for a kiss, but Mario and DK drag the two away from each other.*At Campfire Ceremony*

-End-

Team Evil Boy cabin:

"Haha!" Bowser said pounding on the nightstand, which was next to his bunk, with his fist . "Kamek's the only one in the girl cabin!"

Boo chuckled in his ghost laugh as Bowser J. fell of his bunk and onto the floor. He clutched his stomach and shed a little tear.

"Don't forget we also put Shy Guy over there, we don't know what gender he is!" He said while trying to breathe. Dry Bones sat on the edge of his bunk, feet dangling over the edge. He was silent as a puma hunting it's prey. Everyone's smiles quickly turned to frowns.

"What's a matter?" Wario asked.

"Nothing." He muttered.

"Oh, please! What's wrong?" Waluigi pushed.

"I said nothing, now please leave me alone." Dry Bones said.

"Guys leave him alone." Wiggler said. Bowser stopped and glared back at Wiggler.

"Why don't you go take a walk, Kay?" He said.

"Bu-" Wiggler started but was cut off by Bowser.

"No Buts! Go, take a walk!" Bowser screamed.

"Fine." Wiggler said while dramatically walking out of the cabin.

"I think I can speak for everyone here, Wiggler is going first." Bowser J. said as everyone nodded there head.

"Now, tell us what's up!" Boo said.

"I said...NOTHING!" Dry Bones shouted. Everyone remained silent until the loudspeaker clicked on.

"Contestants, before a challenge you will sing. Today, the boys of Team Evil shall sing! Gooday everyone!"

Everyone in the boys cabin groaned.

_Bowser started. Come on, little man! Show us...what's wrooooonng!_

_Boo joined in for a two part harmony. That's why...were forced...to sing this song!_

_So come alonggggg! To sing this songggggggg!_

_Waluigi started the second verse. You know you tell us, we're here for you! Even though we're evil, we'll always come throughhhhhh!_

_Wario joined. You are a part of this team, we won't treat you like a foooOooOooolll!_

_Bowser J. joined everyone for the finale. Now, come on, and tell us, you'll be fineeeee!_

_Everyone paused for an answer._

_Ookkk, ffffinnneeeeeeee! He answered._

_HHHOOORRRRRRAAAAAYYYYY! Everyone shouted._

"Sooo, Tell us!" Wario shouted curiously.

"No, I just didn't want to here your awful voices again!" Dry Bones said.

"Come on!" Bowser shouted throwing his hands up in the air.

"Fine. I have a secret twin brother, all right!" He screamed.

"That's what you were going on about it, please it doesn't mean a thing!" Bowser J. exclaimed.

"Like Totes!" Bowser said. Everyone glared at him.

"I am so sorry, I will never do that again!" He said as everyone chuckled.

"PHOWPP!" Wario farted making the whole cabin to retreat to the volcano.

Team Evil girls:

"I cant believe that I'm the only girl!" Kamek shouted while glaring at Shy Guy, who shrugged and started reading a book.

"Your not so evil, are you..." She said quietly. Little did she know, the book was called "_Evil straitiges for villians"._

Team Babies (Peach and the Babies):

The Babies talked amongst themselves while Peach stuck out like a sore thumb. She pressed her hand against her cheek and glared at the babies.

"Hey Peach, what's the matter?" They asked.

"Well it's just, you guys are so tight, I just need someone to connect with." She said softly.

"We can still talk! So how do you run in that dress?" The Babies said. Peach giggled.

"Well, my racing uniform! All us princesses do, its the easiest to run in." She said.

"So why did you choose a cabin with us!" They asked another question.

"Well the Kong's just seem so close, I couldn't just split them apart!" She said as the Babies admired her compassion.

"Awwwww!" They all said as they went back to playing games with each other. Peach started unpacking.

-(Kong's)-

"Diddy, looks like gender cabins aren't a thing here, so... let's have some fun!" Dixie said sexually.

"Woah, uhhh...back off!" He replied while scooting back and holding his arms up.

"Yeah Dixie, stop being a creepo!" Tiny said while texting on her phone. Dixie growled.

*Confessional-Dixie-She's a greedy pig!*

Okay, may I point out that Tiny's completely obsessed with Diddy. I mean did you see how defensive she was being, all like "Yeah Dixie, stop being a creepo!" Dixie said in a mocking voice. I knew him first! In kindergarden! Tiny thinks she knows everything about Diddy.*Holds up a doll of Diddy and Tiny. She kisses Diddy, but then punches Tiny in the face* Die! She screams while repeatedly punching the doll's face. Anyways, she's completely obsessed!

~End~

"So, anybody got a strategy for like winning?" Tiny said.

"To destroy you and you children for thousands of years.." Dixie mumbled under her breath.

"What?" Tiny asked.

"Oh, nothing!" She replied chippily.

"Guys, let's not get all feisty on the first challenge!" Diddy said as the two girls glared at each other.

"Please, I can handle this!" Tiny said as Dixie lunged towards her.

"I...Will...Kill...You!" Dixie said while clawing at Tiny's face.

"Get off, freak show!" Tiny said while throwing her across the cabin."What the heck is your problem?!"

Dixie hissed and ran out the door.

"Well, that was odd.." Diddy said. Koopa hid in the corner, out of view of everyone.

Team Star(girls):

"Okay, girls, let's get to know each other better! How about some ice breakers?" Toadette asked as Birdo growled.

"No! I hate all of you!" Birdo screamed.

"Same here!" Daisy said while giving Rosilina the death stare.

"Daisy, I'm sensing were on uneven terms." Rosilina said with a twinkle in her eyes. Daisy slapped her across the face.

"Of course I hate you! Your just Soooooooo perfect aren't cha!" Daisy screamed.

"I know your mad, but I want to know why?" She said as Toadette glared at the commotion and Birdo twiddled with her fingers.

"Just shut up, Star Princess! You may queen of space or somethin' but here, your nothing!"

"Why are you mad at me?"

"Will you please just...GRRRR!" Daisy screamed as she punched Rosilina in the face and walked out of the cabin. She slammed the door loudly behind her.

"What's her problem?" Toadette asked.

"Im sensing jealousy.." She replied.

"So, you wanna be... do you wa- let me start over!" Toadette started.

"Go on, I don't judge." Rosilina replied.

"Do you want to be...BFF's?" She said.

"Of course!"

-(boys)-

"I'm bored!" Mario said.

"Me too!" DK said.

"Me three!" Luigi said.

"Why don't we play a game called evening the odds!" Toad exclaimed.

"Oooooo, what's that?!" Yoshi wondered with awe.

"Well we each do something weird throughout the day. At the end of the day, if we did that thing, then I will vote for who ever, but if you don't, then the group comes up with a dare that you have to do!" Toad explained.

"Sounds nifty!" Luigi said as the others nodded.

"Okay so I'll go first to demonstrate!" Toad said."I'll talk with my tongue puffy! Fwe!" He said making his tongue look swollen.

"I'll lick my shoe, every time I say walk!" Mario said as he licked his shoe.

"Ewww! I guess I'll kiss Daisy." Luigi said as everyone gasped.

"You don't have to go that far, Luigi!" Toad said.

"No! I must do my duty!" Luigi said as Toad saluted him.

"Haha, Duty!" Mario laughed.

"So immature!" Toad said shaking his head.

"I'll act like an actual Gorilla! Like, grunt, pick my back, and swing from vines!" DK said as a few of the boys chuckled.

"I'll complement Birdo!" Yoshi shivered. Everyone's eyes widened.

"Yoshi, that's above and beyond, are you sure?" Toad asked. Yoshi shivered.

"Yes."

"Then it's settled, let's see how we do!" Mario said.

"Campers meet me near the mess hall five, your first challenge is about to start!"

"Hoo, Ha!" DK grunted.

"Let's go guys!" Luigi said as he sighed. Everyone walked out of the cabin.

* * *

The Campers gathered at the entrance to the mess hall.

"Yes, is it finally time to eat, I'm starving!" Wario exclaimed while slapping his tummy, causing little toots to burst out.

"Your all ways starving, ya fat turd!" Birdo giggled. Peach gasped.

"Birdo that was not nice!" Peach screamed.

"Whatever." She said.

"So why did you make us walk over here?" Mario asked. He then quickly face palmed and licked his shoe. Everyone looked at him weirdly.

"Well, your not here to eat, that's for sure!" Latiku said.

"NOOOOO!" Wario screamed as he fell to the floor.

"We are about to begin are first challenge on the island!" Latiku said happily while most of the contestants groaned.

"This is just SO great!" Waluigi said while rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.

"So, what do we have to do?" The Babies asked.

"I will give you a card, per team. You must then go into your team territories and find the Powerup that will be on your card. Once found bring it back to me. The first team back wins! The second one last will get nothing, and the last gets to send someone home!"

"Fun!" Yoshi shouted.

"No, not fun!" Daisy shouted holding up a fist. Yoshi rolled his eyes.

"Okay here are your cards! If you have any questions, consult me." Latiku said giving each team their cards.

"Ummm, Latiku, what's this?" Luigi asked. The card was a mini mushroom next to a mega mushroom.

"That's called a sized mushroom, it appears as a mini one, but when angered it will be mega. Just find a mini one." He said as Luigi and his team started running to the cold terrain.

"Luigi, why is are terrain so cold!?" Daisy screamed while pounding a foot in the snow. Luigi opened his mouth, but Rosilina spoke for him.

"The cold air cleans ones mind, so we can think better." She said as Daisy growled, but then Daisy happily waited for Luigi's response.

*Confessional-Daisy-She blew it!*

Ha, can't wait to hear what Luigi's gonna say! Rosilina just stole his thunder! He's probs gonna be mad at her for eternity, and love me! But not having Luigi opened my mind to another idea. Boys dig rich girls right, so if I win that million, he'll love me! Time to get my A-game on!

~End~

Daisy was proud with her hands on her hips and her eyes shut; she was so ready for Luigi's response.

"Exactly! Thanks Rosilina, your a real pal!" Luigi said sincerely. Daisy scowled quickly and her face grew red.

"Fehgstxjdbds!" She was trying to spit out words, but then she calmed down.

"Nice one, Rose!" Daisy said."Strategy..." She whispered under her breath.

*Confessional-Rosilina-Yay!*

Daisy just complemented me, maybe being a small no-it-all is a good idea. Although, something just doesn't feel right...

~End~

"Ugggg! I hate walking and I refuse to go on!" Birdo screamed falling into the snow.

"Someone get her up, please, we can't offord to lose any more time!" Mario said.

"What do you think your doing?!" Lugi irritatingly asked.

"What are you uh talking about?" Mario asked.

"Your trying to become team leader!" He shouted.

"No I'm not, that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard from you!" Mario retailiated. The two stared to bicker. Daisy glared at her team. Yoshi was struggling to pick Birdo up, Rosilina was meditating, Toad and DK were talking in some kind of made up language and Toadette laughed at them, and Mario and Luigi were arguing!

"Everyone just SHUT UP!" Daisy shouted as everyone looked at her.

"I don't want to be power hungry, but we're not moving!" She shouted. "Now, Toadette, Toad, and DK, take Birdo back. The rest of us, keep on moving!"

"Good, she's starting to give me back pains!" Yoshi said.

* * *

Team evil looked at their card, the fly Powerup. The team glared across their barren wasteland.

"Hmmm, where would fly guy be?" Waluigi asked. Shy Guy raised his hand.

"Not Shy Guy, fly guy!" Kamek shouted. Shy Guy groaned and pointed to the volcano.

"It's right* The fly Powerup is hovering above the volcano!" Bowser J. exclaimed.

*(Shy Guy's gender is unknown, so that's why they said It's right.)*

"Well then, let's get it!" Bowser said.

"Obviously!" Boo said. Bowser noticed his sass.

*Confessional-Bowser-Eyes on him*

Boo thinks he can over throw the ultimate King! Well he's got another thing coming. Bowser is in the house yo! Time to make an alliance!

~End~

As the team was running up the volcano, Bowser went over to Bowser Jr.

"Hey alliance with me?" Bowser said quietly.

"Sure, dad!" He replied. Bowser then asked Kamek and Shy Guy and they said yes as well.

They recieved the fly Powerup and started to head back, but Wario fell and started sleeping. The Team didn't notice.

* * *

As Team Evil went back to the mess hall, Team Baby already found there Ice Flower and one.

"Man, we didn't win!" Wiggler said while kicking a rock.

"And you still haven't!" Latiku said.

"What?" Bowser J. complained.

"You need Wario!" He said.

"Too late!" Daisy said with her teamates by her side. Everyone from Team Evil groaned.

"See you at Elimination time!"

* * *

Elimination Time:

"Welcome to the first elimination! You really stunk today." Latiku said.

"Shut up! Get this over with already!" Dry Bones said.

"This star Powerup represents your immunity, except when you fall. If you get one you will be immune, but like all stars, your immunity will eventually run out." He said.

"When I say your name you get a star, Dry Bones, Bowser, Boo, Bowser J., Waluigi, Kamek, and Shy Guy! Wiggler your on the chopping block for your temper and Wario, everyone knows why your on the chopping block, so the person who's staying is..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…Wiggler!"

Wiggler cheered and recieved his star.

"Whatever!" Wario said while letting a big one rip.

"This season, we have a less painful way of getting to Playa De Loser, the Pipe o' shame! Pretty self-Explainitory. Wario any last words?"

All Wario did was fart as he was sent into the pipe.

"Well, that was anti-climatic, join us next time on Total Drama Bros!"

* * *

Sorry the ending was rushed, I just really wanted to get this out. Also, again, Thank you Guest for being my first Reviewer. Hope you enjoyed, please R&amp;R and Have A Great Day! :D


	3. Couple Commotion

**Welcome back to Total Drama Bros. Hope you enjoy! Thank you Calypso! I didn't like Wario either, that's why I got rid of him first. Thank you Guest! I'm glad you think so, this is so awesome to have support like this! Thank you DrakeyMerwin! Thank you, and I don't really know how to transfer.. Thank you to all the reviewers, and let's get on with the story! :D**

* * *

"Welcome back to Total Drama Bros. Last time the contestants had there first challenge. The Babies had no problem getting their Ice Flower, but Team Star had a little trouble. Team Evil ended up with loss thanks to their farting friend, Wario. In the end, the fat, lazy Wario was sent home (not a shocker if you ask me). Find out what Today's challenge holds on Total...Drama...BROS!"

*Theme song plays*

Team Evil(boys):

Everyone in the cabin was asleep besides Walugi and Bowser, who had just woken up.

"I can't believe Wario's gone...sure he was annoying, but he was also my friend." Waluigi remarked as Bowser whiped his eyes.

"I'm glad that farting monster's gone! Plus, he cost us the challenge, and now the other teams think we're a non-threat." Bowser said.

"You don't say that about my friend! Maybe, I'll throw the challenge and convince the team to vote for you!" Waluigi said, his voice raising.

"Shhhh! The others are sleeping, and I dare you to try that idea, cause if you do...I will snap your puny neck!" He retaliated.

"Hm, it's funny how you think you have that power!" Walugi said as the two went nose to nose with each other.

"Im gonna make us win no matter what you do!" Bowser growled.

"Well, I'm gonna make us lose this no matter what!" Waluigi grimaced. But what the dou didn't know was that Boo was watching the whole time.

*Confessional-Boo-Interesting*

Looks like the two's goals are gonna clash. This should get interesting...

~End~

Bowser J. woke up along with Wiggler.

"What's going on?!" Bowser J. questioned angrly.

"Yeah, you made me wake up really early!" Wiggler said with rage. His skin turned orange.

"Bowser and I were just having a disagreement.." Waluigi said with a small, fake smile. Bowser gave him the death stare.

"Oh, well fine, just don't get in my way at challenge time." Wiggler said.

"What do you mean?! We're a team, we work together!" Bowser Jr. shouted.

"Not really, I'm the leader and you all should listen to me, or your getting eliminated." Wiggler retaliated. With a broad smile on his face, he walked out of the cabin to take a shower.

"Im the leader of this team!" Bowser J. shouted as everyone woke up and glared at him.

"We already knew that! You don't have to wake us up to tell us!" Boo said.

Meanwhile, Bowser and Waluigi were still arguing.

"I would like to throw you into my lava pit!" Bowser shouted as he held up a fist.

"Did you make your kid slaves do it for you?!" Waluigi fired back.

"Only Wendy and Kamek did, the rest helped me build my Dry Bones army!" Bowser said.

"You know what! Let's make are separate teams, those who want to come on my side, will. The filth scum who go on your team, will." Waluigi said. Bowser chuckled.

"Who wants to be on my team?!" Bowser shouted. Everyone in the cabin rushed to him. Walugi quickly frowned.

"Ha! In your face!" Bowser laughed.

"Well, who's going to be on my side, I need at least one person. I guess I'll have to take someone from your alliance." Waluigi smirked as Bowser's alliance thought.

"Wait! Wiggler can join your alliance!" Dry Bones exclaimed. Waluigi frowned again.

"That hunk o' junk is my partner? Great!" Waluigi said."Although...I could make him my slave, he could be useful!" Waluigi thought to himself.

"So is it a deal?" Bowser said.

"Deal!"

Bowser smiled.

* * *

Team Evil(girls):

Kamek had set up half the cabin to her liking;baisically everything alchemy. She left Shy Guy a little corner with one bed. Shy Guy had just been reading one book after the other from his luggage.

"Ha! Everything is perfect for making spells now! All I have to do is get certain ingredients to help Bowser and I gain the money!" Kamek cheered. Shy guy peered over his book for a second, but quickly went back to reading.

"The sleepy spell...interesting..." Kamek said looking in her spell book. " I need Goomba tooth, Cheep Cheep scale, and The lightest blond hair there is. Wait what?! Where am I going to find item number three?" Kamek pondered.

"Whatrf wortb." Shy Guy said.

"Your right, I should probably get the base ingredient in my caldreon first, which is water." Kamek said.

Shy Guy went back to his book, which read "Easiest way to backstab a fake friend, for dummies!"

* * *

Team Star(boys):

"So, how did everyone do last challenge?" Toad said as everyone looked at Luigi and Yoshi.

"You didn't complete the challenge though, so you must face the consequences!"

Toad ad pulled two cockroaches from under his bed.

"You have to eat them!" Mario smiled.

"Bottoms up!" DK chuckled. Yoshi lunged his tongue out and snatched the filty creature out of Toad's hand. He chewed and his eye started twitching. He hesitated for a little, and then swallowed loudly.

"It's still better then complementing Birdo!" Yoshi shivered.

"Okay Luigi, it's your turn!" Toad exclaimed. Luigi cowered in the corner of the cabin and had a disgusted look on his face.

"Come on Luigi you have to face the consequences..." Mario said as Lugi shook his head.

"I-I-I can-can't!" Luigi said pushing the bug away.

"If that's the way you want to be.." Toad said giving the others an evil smile. Toad then shoved his hand, with the bug, into Luigi's mouth. Luigi quickly swallowed it and ran to the restrooms. He washed his tounge over and over again. Then, the lights clicked off.

"Woah, who's there!?" Luigi demanded.

"You don't need to know!" A mysterious, masked, voice said. Luigi still struggled to see in the darkness as someone shoved him forcefully against the wall.

"GAHHHHHH! Get off of me!" Luigi screamed.

"Shut up, and listen to me! You will vote for yourself every elimination ceremony, or I will convince the team to vote for you!" The voice said. He handcuffed Luigi to the sink pipe.

"You can't just leave me here! Hey, let me go!" Luigi screamed.

"Oh, and if you tell anyone about this, special moment, you will be eliminated!" The voice said as he walked out of the building.

"Look like I'll have to figure out who you are on my own! Clues, he's on are team, because he said I will convince the TEAM to vote for you, hmm I would have expected it to be someone from team evil.." Luigi said to himself.

* * *

Team Star(girls):

"Good morning girls!" Toadette said.

"Good Morning, Toadette." Rosilina said softly.

"Shut up!" Birdo shouted.

"For once I agree with that fat oaf!" Daisy exclaimed covering her ears with her pillow. Birdo shot up from her bed.

"What did you just call me!?" She shouted as Daisy sluggishly got up.

"A fat oaf!" Daisy said as she woke up a bit. Birdo punched her in the nose.

"Okay, girl that's it!" Daisy shouted as she kicked Birdo in the stomach. The force called Birdo to throw up all over the floor, and on Daisy. The two were about to kill each, but Toadette quickly stepped in between them. She then slipped to the floor, thanks to Birdo's barf.

"Hahaha! Okay that was fitting enough!" Birdo laughed, pointing at Toadette. Toadette scowled, then headed towards the restrooms. She heard a faint help in the boys side. Toadette closed her eyes and entered the boys side.

"Luigi? Is that you?" Toadette asked.

"Yes! Help me!" Luigi screamed. Toadette slowly opened her eyes.

"What happened?!" Toadette screamed as she got out a paper clip and started picking the lock.

"Well this mys...I mean, I don't really know, I think I sleep walked." Luigi explained.

"There!" Toadette cheered as the handcuffs clicked off and Luigi sighed with relief.

"Thanks Toadette." Luigi said.

"No problem, now..let's go win that challenge!" Toadette cheered as she ran out the door. Luigi followed but as he was halfway out, the voice said "Good job...hahahaHAHAHA!" Luigi hurried back to his cabin as the voice continued to laugh.

* * *

Team Babies (Peach and the babies):

The babies were wild today. They got into Peach's bag and threw the items all around the room.

"Stop!" Peach pleaded, but the Babies laughter drowned it out in laughter.

*Confessional-Peach-My patience and kindness is gone!*

The Babies took advantage of my kindness! They seemed so nice, but apparently they're annoying, spoiled brats! Whatever, it's time to stop letting people walk all over me. First on my list...The Babies.

~End~

"Alright, SIT DOWN NOW!" Peach screamed. The Babies sat down immediatly.

"We're sorry." They said as they broke in tears. Peach turned around and cheered silently.

"It worked!" She whispered happily, but she heard a faint voice from the babies.

"I think she bought it." The Babies whispered. Peach growled.

"Awww, you poor things!" Peach said as she turned around swiftly.

"Wwwaaaaaaaaaa!" They cried.

"What can I do to help?" She said fakely.

"Well a diaper..*sob* change could help." The Babies said innocently.

"Okay, coming right up!" Peach said with a wide grin on her face.

*Confessional-Peach- Revenge is best served in itching powder...*

I know I'm not for revenge, but those Babies stabbed my my heart with their lies! I will never be as rude as I have ever been before to the Babies right now...with the exception of Bowser.

~End~

"Done! Do you all feel better?" Peach smiled.

"Yes, it's like a tone of toes trickling on our butt!" The Babies said calmly. "Now, go refill our milk bottles, slave!" The Babies demanded.

"Ok!" Peach said irritatingly. She quickly got a refill from Ludwig and Lemmy and brought it back.

"Oh oh oh! The toes are now pecking at my butt!" The Babies screamed."Now its like crabs pinching it!"

"Oh, well here's your milk!" Peach said while dumping it on their heads.

"Ahhhh!" The Babies screamed as they ran to the ocean.

"That is how revenge is served!" Peach said.

* * *

Team Babies (Kong and Koopa):

"Psst, Koopa!" Diddy whispered.

"Oh..um..H-Hi-He-Hey." Koopa said delicately.

"Come on Koopa, be more assertive!" Diddy said.

"Okay!" Koopa said more confidently.

"Ummm...guys?" Dixie asked.

"Like what Dixie?" Tiny asked

"I just want to say that I'm sorry, Diddy, I was jealous of you and Tiny and I hope we can still be friends. Tiny, I'm sorry I thought you and Diddy had a thing..." She admitted.

"What?" Everyone said confusingly.

"What I'm saying is, let's all form an alliance!" Dixie said as everyone nodded their heads. A knock was heard on the cabin door.

"Like you can totally come in!" Tiny said as Peach entered.

"Hey guys, can I be in the alliance too?" She asked.

"Sure!" Dixie said.

"I have a proposition on who to vote off first." She said.

"W-who?" Koopa asked quietly.

"What?" Peach asked.

"Who?" Koopa said more loudly.

"The Babies!" Peach growled then quickly exited.

"OOOkay?" Diddy said.

* * *

"All campers report to the mess hall now! Then I will discuss the challenge." Latiku said. The campers sat at their respective tables.

"Hi Luigi!" Daisy said.

"Umm...Hi." He replied.

"What kind of food is this? Mine's rock solid!" Toad said taking the gray blob and slamming it on the table.

"Your lucky, mines mushy and has blue har in it!" Diddy exclaimed.

"Sorry, my bad." Ludwig said in a charming voice. Some of the girls blushed.

"Ahhh! Mine's moving!" Peach screamed.

"It is of the most un-earthly essence." Rosilina said.

"Speaking of un-earthly essence, where's Kamek?" Bowser asked. Some people chuckled at this.

*Confessional-Kamek-Got almost everything*

I have Goomba tooth and Cheep Cheep scale, I just need blindest hair there is...where am I gonna find t...wait! Rosalina's hair!

~End~

"It's Challenge time, freaks!" Latiku shouted.

"Rude!" Toadette shouted.

"So, what's the challenge?" Dry Bones asked.

"I know why are only three episodes in...but I thought we could have a realationship challenge!" He said while bursting out laughing. Nobody said anything.

"I need one couple from each team, doesn't have to be real!" Latiku said.

"Well, Toad and I are obvio-" Toadette was cut off by Daisy.

"Im going with Luigi!"

"Actually, I wanted to go with Rosalina." Luigi said. Daisy's face turned red with rage.

"LUIGI AND I ARE GOING TOGETHER!" She shouted causing everyone to look at her. She breathed heavily.

"Okay!" Luigi said nervously as Daisy forced him to hook arms.

* * *

"Since Kamek isn't here, and Shy Guy doesn't really have a gender...we have to pair a boy with a boy!" Bowser J. said. Bowser burst out laughing.

"One is gonna have to dress up like a girl!" Bowser laughed.

"Deal!" Waluigi chuckled as he asked Latiku for girl makeup.

"Wiggler will be the groom!" Dry Bones said.

"HECK TO THE NO!" He screamed.

"Too bad!" Bowser chuckled.

* * *

"Okay so who's like our couple?" Tiny asked while on her phone.

"Me with Diddy please!" Dixie asked.

"Fine with me." Diddy said.

Meanwhile, The Babies were having some issues. They actually started going off on their own. They stood away from each other than with each other. They also talked individually, they were like individuals.

"I can't stand you!" Baby Luigi said.

"I can't stand you even more!" Baby Daisy shouted.

"Guys lets just do this challenge." Peach said with disgust.

"Does each team have a couple?" Latiku asked. Everyone nodded their heads.

"Great now, go sit on the benches!" He said as the couples sat on a bench. One was red and had yellow polka dots, which was being occupied by Daisy and Luigi,One was blue with black stripes, occupied by a lonesome Wiggler, and the last one was Orange with green zig-zags, occupied by Dixie and Diddy.

"Great, where's Waluigi?" Latiku asked.

"Right here, honey bunches!" Waluigi said in a scratchy female voice. He had big red lipstick and a straight blond with face makeup.

"I hate you." Wiggler screamed.

"Well I loveeeeeeeeee you!" He said as the two sat down on the bench. Everyone else sat in the audience and watched the three "couples".

"Here's how the challenge works." Latiku started. "I will ask a question to the couples. One member has to answer how they think the other should answer. Then the other couple must answer how they think the first one did. If they get it right, the couple will get one point for there team. If they get it wrong...they will get a small punishment.."

"Woah, Woah! Slow down...what's the punishment?" Dry Bones asked.

"Just a sm-" Latiku was cut off by a laughing Bowser.

"Hahaha! That's still too funny to ignore!" Bowser said while shedding multiple tears. Latiku looked annoyed.

"Well I was gonna tell you, but now thanks to Bowser, I won't!" He smiled. Everyone glared at Bowser.

"Let the laughs begin!" Latiku said as he got out his cards.

"First question is for Daisy and Luigi. Daisy you answer what you think Luigi will answer. Your significant other had a rough day at work and needs some cheering up, will you (A. massage her feet, (B. take her out for an expensive dinner, or (C. tell her to soak her sorrows in tears? Remember keep the answer to yourself."

Daisy nodded signaling she had her answer.

"Okay Luigi out loud say A,B, or C." Latiku said.

***Confessional-Luigi-I think I know the answer***

**None of these are good answers. Except maybe one...I'll go with my gut.*Sigh***

**~End~**

"Uhhhh...I'm gonna have to go with..." Luigi started as Daisy smiled as if she knew what Luigi was about to say.

"C." He said as Daisy hung her mouth open. She slapped him.

"Why didn't you pick A!?" Daisy growled.

"Because you don't have a job..." Luigi said.

"Latiku's making a scenario! It's not supposed to be real!" Daisy shouted.

"Sorry.." Luigi whispered. The got shocked with electricity.

"Yow!" Luigi screamed.

"What in the heck was that for!" Daisy screamed.

"For getting it wrong! Now, Waluigi, Wiggler has just won the lottery, but spent it all on a dog without you knowing, do you (A. Break up with him, (B. Kiss him for his brave move, or (C. Kill the husband and sell the dog to the neighbors?"

"I would kill the husband." Baby Mario.

"Of course you would!" Baby Peach shouted while rolling her eyes.

"Hmmm...I know!" Waluigi said as everyone shifted there eyes toward Wiggler.

"Wiggler, since Waluigi is being crazy right now, you have to know what the answer is. If you don't answer correctly you will get -1 points." Latiku said as everyone waited for the answer dramatically. Wiggler grew angry as his skin turned dark red and smoke came out of his head.

"I DONT CARE, I HATE HIS GUTS! I CHOOSE A!" Wiggler screamed as he punched Waluigi in the face. Everyone gasped with fright.

"Now Sugar, you need to calm yourself down." Waluigi soothed.

"Shut it!" Wiggler threatened, holding a fist up.

"Wrong!" Latiku said as the scoreboard showed they had -1 points. They got shocked.

"I HATE THIS SHOW!" Wiggler screamed.

"Better luck next time sweet pea!" Waluigi said while giving Wiggler a pat on the shoulder. He frowned.

"Latiku! This is cruelty to humans, stop it right now." Rosalina demanded.

"Put a sock in it, Princess." Latiku said as he shoved a dirty, sweaty sock in her mouth. She quickly spat it out.

"Who's is that?" Rosalina said calmly.

"Iggy's, he just ran seven times around the island!" Latiku chuckled.

"Gross." She said sitting back down.

"How are you not mad?" Toadette said, shocked.

"It is not right for me to lose my temper, especially when my Lumas in space are depending on me." Rosalina said calmly.

"I don't know what you just said, but what to form...an alliance?!" Toadette asked.

"Sure. We have to vote out Birdo first chance we get I sense negetive energy around her..." Rosalina responded.

"Okay, Dixie and Diddy! You have an endless supply of bananas, do you (A. Donate them all to charity, (B. Eat them all when your spouse isn't looking, or (C. Lady and the tramp a few, and save the rest?"

Dixie nodded signaling she had the answer. She winked at Diddy as he sighed.

"C..." He said sadly.

"Finally, correct! Since, you were the only ones who answered correctly, you win!" Latiku said happily. Dixie hugged Diddy.

"Were the best couple!" She exclaimed.

"Team Evil, see you at elimination, again." Latiku said.

* * *

Team Star(boys):

"So, Toad, why didn't we play the game today? Mario asked.

"It's just because, one person on this team is a filty dirtbag!" He shouted.

"What do you mean?" DK asked.

"Someone tied Luigi up in the bathroom, and told him to stay hush-hush about it!" Toad exclaimed."Security cameras don't lie."

Everyone gasped.

"We got to find this traitor, and eliminate it as fast as we can!" Yoshi said as everyone nodded worryingly. Luigi sat in the corner the whole time.

"Luigi, do you know who did it?" Mario asked.

"No! I must have been sleeping." He said.

***Confessional-Toad- He's lieing!***

**Luigi lied to me, the security footage showed his eyes open before the lights turned off! So someone did tell him to stay hush-hush about it! I need to figure out who it is, before Luigi's life could be in danger.**

**~End~**

Elimination Ceremony-

"Okay you all voted for the same person, so I'm gonna make things interesting...When I hand you a star, your safe."

"Kamek, your finally back!"

"Shy Guy!"

"Bowser!"

"Dry Bones!"

"Waluigi!"

"Boo!" The star went through his body.

"The last person safe is...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pretty obvious, Bowser J!"

"WHAT, ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Wiggler shouted as all the koopalings rushed and shoved him down the Pipe O' Shame.

"Yay! That Tempermental freak is finally gone...I mean, it was good times, Wiggler. Join us next time where the contestants are sure to have fun, not! See you next time!"

* * *

Elimination order:

(28) Wario

(27) Wiggler

Teams:

Team Evil: Bowser Jr., Bowser, Boo, Dry Bones, Kamek, Shy Guy, Waluigi

Team Star: Birdo, Daisy, DK, Luigi, Mario, Toad, Toadette, Rosalina, Yoshi

Team Baby: Baby Peach, Baby Daisy, Baby Luigi, Baby Mario, Peach, Koopa, Tiny Kong, Dixie Kong, Diddy Kong

* * *

**Okay, Lots to Talk about in this A/N. First off, sorry for the long update...I've been watching this Webshow recently called Mianite. If you don't mind foul language or immatureness, you should go watch on . Anyways, Thanks again to all my reviewers, I have to shout some out next chapter because I was so close to finishing. Here are some questions for you guys if you want to answer in the reviews.**

**(1. Who is your favorite character?**

**(2. Who is your least favorite character?**

**(3. Which Team is your favorite? Your least favorite?**

**(4. If you had to pick one character to choose as the traitor, who would it be?**

**(5. (For fun) If you had to describe Birdo and Daisy together, what would It be?**

**Thanks again, and as for the babies, someone told me its a little unfair how they worked so...I split them up! For now...**

**I hope you all have a great day! :D**


End file.
